1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slag-melting burner apparatuses capable of easily melting and cutting solid slag and icicle-shaped slag deposited and grown around a slag hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a known slag-melting burner apparatus capable of melting and cutting solid slag and icicle-shaped slag deposited and grown around a slag hole.